1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming non-continuous line pattern and a non-continuous line pattern structure on semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) substrate, and more particularly, to a method of forming non-continuous line pattern and a non-continuous line pattern structure on semiconductor IC substrate by using directed self-assembly (DSA) material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as the continuous decrease of the sizes of semiconductor devices and the increase of the stacking and integration density of semiconductor devices, the photolithography process approaches physical limitation such that the costs of design, process development, and photomask rise dramatically. Therefore, many traditional process tool and fabrication method cannot meet the fabrication requirement anymore. As a result, the manufacturer has to keep on developing more delicate and more expensive tools and equipment in order to meet the fabrication requirement. For example, the ArF laser tool with much expensive cost is used for replacing the traditional exposure equipment in order to gain better critical dimension and resolution of the photolithography process. In addition, the manufacturer also provides an immersion photolithography process in corporation with the ArF laser tool in order to further improve the resolution. Accordingly, it is still a challenge for the manufacturer to keep on researching and developing new process equipment and tools and advanced fabrication process to fulfill the continuously decreased device size of products.